leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
阿利斯塔/游戏技巧
技能使用 * Using can allow to establish better positioning for . ** You can use this to your advantage by using and following with to push them into your turret's firing range. Be aware that skilled players will know this gimmick and will not fall for it unless they are caught unaware. * You can use to catch your target off guard, / them into your allies/turret. * Using immediately after a successful will apply the stun from . Instead of being pushed back, the target will be knocked up and stay in place. This can be useful in some chase situations (make sure you succeed or you will knock them further away), or finishing off a weakened opponent on the run. This tactic is risky, leaves you useless while both abilities are on cooldown, but is considered a staple move of Alistar and used very often in both competitive and casual play. * In the event that a tank is running close to your target to protect them, a safer and often more useful strategy is to use on the tank to get you into range to your true target. * Be wary when using because you might end up disrupting positions in a way that benefits the enemy team, particularly knocking them out of a teammate's area of effect. * is considered a great roamer due to the fact that all he needs is his and combo to gank a lane. * Hitting an enemy into a close-by thick wall with will stun them for ~1s. Reason being that they will still try to travel the distance even if a wall is in the way. Thus they will be stuck against the wall for the duration of the flight. ** However, if is used near a wall, it sometimes sends the enemy onto the other side which allows them to escape. ** This can also be used to your advantage. Sending the enemy tank or a high damage dealing carry (like after he uses ) over a wall can allow your team to win a 5v4 match. ** Most walls in the jungle and river are thin, but whether they will go over them or not depends on how close they were to the wall at impact. If they are a high priority target, it may be better to keep them in the fight. A high priority threat would be neutralized if knocked over. * enables you and your allies to stay in your lane for longer periods of time. * should mostly be used when turret diving or in team fights when being focused. 物品使用 * Getting will allow to position himself better around the battlefield for . * Try to buy a to increase your attack damage and pushing capability. Getting items with auras like , or help your entire team to push faster. * helps and his team to initiate. It also helps to flee or to get in range to stun fleeing opponents. * Thanks to , can heal himself for additional 9/14/18/23/27 health with his . Amount of boost is rather low, but it's still a great item because of cooldown reduction and magic resistance it provides. * Buying an early allows to roam between lanes without the need for gold from minion kills. The health and mana regeneration allow to transition between lanes, ganking and unsettling the enemy team. * An AP is also viable, as he can deal some burst damage while still tanking damage because of . However, he becomes quite squishy after its duration ends. * is a viable early game item for during the laning phase as his abilities cost a heavy amount of mana. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Stay away from his range to avoid his and combo. ** When you are in your turret range, consider staying close to so that if he uses his he will draw turret agro because of his passive damage from . But be aware that would make you an easy target for a -> combo. * can be used on to quickly get into the middle of a team, hit much of them with , and knock a squishy target toward his team with . Always spread out when you see walk toward your team. * Beware the potential combo of canceling the knockback of into . At that note, it is safest to poke with something that is farther than the 600 ability range of . * is a pure tank that naturally has a high health, armor and magic resistance. Buying items like , , or can help with killing him faster. * It is best to wait until the duration of his wears off before continuing to attack him. * If has already cast and , consider ignoring him if possible for the cooldowns of those two abilities are very significant - especially since spending effort to attack him may just have him reduce it with . ** Due to said significant cooldowns, crowd-controlling his own team as he uses if possible can waste the ability's synergy with his allies and leave with little else to do for his team while it cools down - as long as you yourself have other things to use while you traded cooldown(s) of your own for his, of course. * Avoid fighting near minion waves to ensure that his has a long cooldown. * Position yourself in such a way that it is difficult for to you into a bad position that may endanger yourself. * or other movement abilities (such as ) can help make it difficult for to land a combo on you, or make for an easier escape after he already has. Category:Champion strategies